U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/419,404, (entitled “Machine Fluid Sensor and Method”; filed Oct. 18, 2002) (hereby incorporated by reference) discloses improved machine fluid sensors and methods. There is a need for the ability to package sensing devices so that they can withstand their operating conditions. Exemplary applications in which these sensors may be used in engines in general, automobiles, heavy machinery, military equipment, airplane parts, oil drilling, exploration and production well logging, oil refining, pipeline and quality control applications, marine transportation, sub-sea exploration and aerospace related equipment, or any other fluid containing application. In general, sensors for these applications will include very small components that need to be able to withstand harsh operating environment conditions. The ability to assemble such devices efficiently using automated materials handling equipment is also important.